Shigekiyo Yangu
Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 |stand = Harvest |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 13-14''Chapter 336: "Shigechi's" Harvest (2)'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = June 24, 1999''Chapter 342: Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly (1)'' |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed Parents Gonta Yangu |status = Deceased |cod = Vaporized via Killer Queen's bomb |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime, All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} , nicknamed , is a side character in Diamond is Unbreakable; featured centrally in "Shigechi's" Harvest and Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly. Introduced as a kid using his Stand, Harvest, to collect money throughout the town, Shigechi befriends Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura. However, he is soon killed by Yoshikage Kira, prompting Josuke Higashikata and his friend's search for the murderer. Appearance Shigechi is a short and stocky teenage boy. Apparently bald, his crown is textured by short spikes, and he has thick, drooping earlobes. He has small, high eyebrows, and youthful features. His teeth are misaligned, and he is missing his left maxillary central incisor. He wears a modified, dark school uniform with studs outlining his chest in two "V"s, and in a line drawn downwards from each angle, touching high points on a serrated cut lining the bottom of his jacket. Personality Shigechi initially comes off as naive or unintelligent, with little thought for the creative use of his powers beyond gathering lost change. He also appears socially inept, being overjoyed at the thought of having friends in Josuke and Okuyasu and giving them, without a second thought, a share of the spoils he acquired through Harvest, if too much money isn't concerned Shigechi is always friendly. Shigechi also held strong familial loyalty, carrying a picture of his mother wherever he went and when facing Kira, he struggled to escape so he could protect his parents from such a menace. Shigechi tends to act quite politely in front of adults, notably deeply apologizing to Kira for almost colliding with him. On the other hand, Shigechi's greediness and possessiveness get the better of him. He couldn't bear the thought of sharing the five million yen he, Josuke and Okuyasu acquired through the lottery with them, and stole the check from them, threatening to kill both if they approached. After his eventual reconciliation, he possessiveness still extends to being unwilling to give money to his friends, but lending it; moreover, he was very possessive of his lunch, dropping his polite demeanor for a more confrontational one when he thought Kira was the one to have stolen it. He also had a habit of helping himself with the teachers' coffee and tea stash in order to have free drinks. He is also fairly arrogant about his abilities, and when squaring off with Josuke and Okuyasu he claimed his Stand was invincible. He made the same mistake with Kira and faced off against him despite not knowing at the time what Kira's Stand powers were, which proved to be his ultimate downfall. Abilities Shigechi's Stand is Harvest, represented by a swarm of diminutive figures of considerable collective power, able to efficiently scan areas for objects set for them to find and/or retrieve. History Diamond is Unbreakable "Shigechi's" Harvest Shigechi, a second-year student at Budôgaoka middle school, was first seen after Josuke followed some of the units of his Stand during a coin collecting spree in fear of finding a potential enemy Stand user. At first, Josuke and Okuyasu believed him to be a complete idiot by his strange demonstration of generosity to share the wealth he had just accumulated by Harvest, though Josuke insisted on not taking advantage of his naivete, but instead work together with Shigechi and then equally share the spoils. Soon Josuke and Okuyasu's plan backfired as Shigechi turned on them, insulted at being called an idiot and selfishly not understanding that they deserved the equal share of the money they had all worked for together. This started a wild goose chase after him at which point Shigechi revealed that Harvest's advantage relies heavily on his numerous Stand units. Using multiple attacks from Harvest's men combined with dirty tactics, such as having Harvest inject alcohol directly into the bloodstream of Josuke and Okuyasu, Shigechi proved to be a tough opponent. After being subdued, Shigechi finally admitted that Josuke and Okuyasu were indeed deserving of one third each of the money they had gotten together. They then became friends at school. Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Later, due to an unfortunate coincidence, Shigechi unintentionally changes his lunch with the hand from a victim of Yoshikage Kira. Shigechi, accompanied by Josuke and Okuyasu asking him for money as well as having lunch with him, is unknowingly followed by Kira trying to retrieve his "girlfriend". Upon his success, however, Shigechi confronts Kira, believing the stranger to have stolen his lunch, only to find out about Kira's homicidal nature. The middle-schooler pays with his life for this knowledge before he was able to successfully get to Josuke for help.Chapter 347: People of Morioh Town People of Morioh Town Having managed to leave the group a button from Kira's suit coat, Shigechi's soul is seen ascending by Reimi Sugimoto, and she warns the allied Stand users of his fate. Legacy Shigechi's abrupt death becomes one of the main reasons that Josuke and Okuyasu search for and confront Yoshikage Kira. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Shigechi was the 2nd DLC character to be announced for the game. Despite being one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Shigechi cannot turn Harvest on/off, nor does he have access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game. In order to change movesets, Shigechi can switch between Offensive Formation and Defensive Formation, which dictates some of the skills he can use and changes Harvest's combat capabilities. * Herd of Harvests: Harvest is always on for Shigechi. His total number of Harvest units affect his moves and their strength. Shigechi can hold up to 3 units at a time. The more effective the move is, the more Harvest units that are used up performing it. * Can you see my Harvest?: Shigechi summons a Harvest unit upon a press of the Style button. * Relay race: Replacing the normal forward run, Harvest can carry Shigechi both forwards and backwards in a caterpillar track-like fashion (same as the method he used to escape Josuke and Okuyasu). * I can get anything I want!: Shigechi sends Harvest to drop nuts and bolts on the opponent's head, regardless of range and orientation. The number of nuts and bolts increases the more Harvest units are used; If three units are used, two construction pipes will fall instead, knocking the opponent down hard enough for them to bounce. (Comboable) * Throw - Don't move!: Shigechi rapidly bombards the enemy with a large number of Harvests that tackle them, sending them flying. While Harvest is in Offensive Formation: * Don't underestimate Harvest!: Shigechi sends Harvest flying forward as projectiles. The more Harvest units are used, the number of hits is increased and more damage is dealt (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel); If three units are used, the opponent is knocked down. * Learn the hard way!: Shigechi sends Harvest running at the opponent. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, and can also hit a downed opponent. The number of hits and damage dealt is increased the more Harvest units are used. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Move and you'll regret it!: A Throw. Shigechi sends out Harvest upward in a falling arc. If they connect, the large number of Harvests will hold the opponent still as a single one of them attacks their neck, before throwing them away. The more Harvest units are used, the longer the range. While Harvest is in Defensive Formation: * Don't come any closer!: Harvest forms a wall in front of Shigechi, completely blocking non-Throw/HHA/GHA attacks. This move has a follow-up affected by the number of Harvest units used to erect the guard. ** I'll protect them!: The Harvests making up the wall shoot at the opponent. Trajectory is changed depending on the number of Harvest used; If three Harvest units are used, they will instead run at the opponent in a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, as well as being capable of hitting a downed opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * So itchy!: Shigechi sends Harvest running at the opponent, knocking them down on hit. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, and can also hit a downed opponent. The more Harvest units are used, the less vulnerable Shigechi is once the attack is performed. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Shigechi's HHA, "Now I'm real mad!", has him send out a large wave of Harvests toward the opponent, sending them flying on impact. The HHA can hit a downed opponent, making it possible for it to be used twice in a row. It also automatically summons three Harvest units for use afterward. Notably enough, the large number of individual Harvests on-screen can potentially cause the game to lag. Shigechi's GHA, "You want proof?! Here it is!", has him send out a massive wave of Harvests toward the opponent. If they connect, the Harvests will cover the opponent from head to toe, forming a mound as the opponent cannot be seen past the Stand. Each one relentlessly punches into the opponent's skin before they all deliver an uppercut in unison, sending them flying backwards as the individual Harvests scatter (both GHA and HHA are similar to how he attacked Josuke and Okuyasu). The GHA automatically summons three Harvest units for use afterward. Shigechi has some unique interactions when fighting Yoshikage Kira: *If Shigechi is placed in a match against Kira in his Kosaku Kawajiri form, the latter will express horror at seeing Shigechi alive and well again, believing he had killed him. *If Shigechi is defeated by Kira, he will screamingly call for Josuke, just like his final words prior to his death. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Shigechi was confirmed for the game alongside Kira and Akira Otoishi. He is still voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi, despite having previously voiced Forever in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. As a Stand User, Shigechi is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. His playstyle from All Star Battle, involving the use of Harvest to enhance or alter his abilities, returns. *'Style Action - Harvest': Shigechi summons a Harvest unit. He can have up to 3 units active at a time, and the number of active units affect the properties of his skills. Harvest is represented in "Stocks", holding up to a maximum of 7 and refilling over time. Using skills that consume Harvest units will subtract from the available Stock count accordingly; Shigechi cannot summon more Harvest units if he has 0 Stocks. The speed and distance of Shigechi's Homing Dash increases when more Harvest units are active. **'Harvest Stock Icon:' A small icon on the right side of Shigechi's health gauge shows how many Stocks of Harvest units he has available, including active units. *'I can get anything I want!': Shigechi sends Harvest out to obtain a different object depending on how many Harvest units are used. **None - Two construction pipes will fall on Shigechi's target's head from anywhere on the stage, otherwise targeting the nearest opponent. **One - The pipes become unblockable, deal more damage, and knock the opponent down hard enough for them to bounce. **Two - Harvest brings Shigechi a bag of St. Gentleman's, restoring a small amount of health. **Three - Harvest brings Shigechi a wad of yen bills, filling the Dual Heat Gauge by a small amount and giving JoJo Points directly to the player. *'I poured it right into your veins!': Shigechi sends Harvest running forward (flying at his target if in midair) to damage opponents that are hit. The more Harvest units used, the longer the attack's range. If at least one Harvest unit is used, the Harvests will latch onto the target and temporarily inflict a status effect so long as they are attached, with more Harvest units adding more effects; Opponents can be Poisoned (causing gradual health loss), Sealed (disabling the use of skills), or Slowed (reducing movement speed greatly); If three Harvest units are used, all three effects are inflicted. *'I was blinded by my own greed.': Shigechi stops to contemplate. This temporarily boosts the restoration rate of Harvest Stocks, but is followed by a short period of the opposite effect afterward. *'EX - I can get anything I want!': Both opponents are attacked by falling construction pipes regardless of the number of Harvest units active, and Shigechi gains super armor (or unflinching to enemy attacks) in the later portion of the skill's animation. No Harvest Stocks are consumed, but all active Harvest units are reset. *'EX - I poured it right into your veins!': The skill executes quicker, reaches its maximum range, and all three status effects are inflicted regardless of the number of Harvest units active. No Harvest Stocks are consumed, but all active Harvest units are reset. *'Trait - If you come any closer...': If two or more Harvest units are active, Shigechi is able to use his Stand to carry himself up certain walls and columns around the stage, granting him the ability to reach different areas of stages without needing to travel the conventional routes, or simply avoid attacks. Holding this activating button will allow him to climb higher, and he is able to attack from his vantage points. Shigechi climbs faster when three units are active. *'Dual Heat Attack - You want proof? Here it is!': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. JoJolities *'No one can beat my Harvest!': Shigechi must use his Style Action 5 times. (200 Points) *'I can get anything I want!': Shigechi must use "I can get anything I want!" 5 times. (200 Points) *'You keep chasing me and I'll kill you!': Shigechi must survive the first 10 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (300 Points) *'Mess with me and you're gonna get hurt!': Shigechi must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'Don't underestimate Harvest!': Shigechi must Retire an opponent while the effects of "I was blinded by my own greed." are active. (800 Points) In the altered timeline, Shigechi survived his encounter with Kira and is seen hanging out with Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu at Cafe Deux Magots. Tournament He is paired with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Joseph Joestar and Dio Brando. Gallery Manga= ShigechiFirstAppManga.png|Shigechi's first appearance. ShigechiLoomingManga.png|Looming menacingly over Josuke and Okuyasu. ShigechiCloseUpManga.png|Close Up. ShigechiPlayingManga.png|Playing with the coins he found. Shigechipicture.jpg|Shigechi with a picture of his mother. ShigechiOffersManga.png|Shigechi offers half of his money to Josuke and Okuyasu. TheInvincibleTrioManga.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! TrioRichManga.png|Shigechi and his friends posing with their hard-earned cash. pre-money.png|Shigechi is moved by friendship. ShigechiDateManga.png|Shigechi asks a woman for a date. ShigechiGrinManga.png|Shigechi gives off a slimy grin, revealing his dubious side. ShigechiOffendedManga.png|Offended by Okuyasu's insult. Soda.png|Shigechi enjoys a soda. ShigechiGreedManga.png|Shigechi covets Okuyasu and Josuke's fortune. BankMeetingManga.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu nervously trying to redeem their ticket. ShigechiBetrayalManga.png|Shigechi betrays his friends, revealing his intentions to them. HarvestCarryingShigechiManga.png|Shigechi carried by Harvest. Carried by harvest.png|Shigechi is carried by Harvest even on buildings. ShigechiTauntsManga.png|Taunting Josuke and Okuyasu after sabotaging the makeshift bridge. Kage bunshin no jutsu.png|Shigechi trilocates. ShigechiTrickedManga.png|Shigechi is tricked by Okuyasu as The Hand swipes the check away. ShigechiShockedManga.png|Screaming in terror after Josuke tears up the valuable check. ShigechiPunchedManga.png|Shigechi gets punched in the face by Okuyasu once his guard is lowered. ShigechiWarnedManga.png|Being warned by Josuke to never double-cross them again. TrioGettingMoneyManga.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu all receiving their shares of the money. ShigechiThreatenedManga.png|Being threatened by Josuke after making another greedy comment. ShigechiAccidentKirasManga.png|Shigechi mistakes his bag. ShigechiHoldLaunchManga.png|Shigechi holding what he believes is his lunch, which is actually the "girlfriend" of serial killer Yoshikage Kira. ShigechiAccusesManga.png|Shigechi accuses Josuke and Okuyasu of stealing his sandwich. ShigechiWarnsKiraManga.png|Shigechi threatens to kill Kira with his Stand if he moves. ShigechiExplodingManga.png|Shigechi's face partially exploding from Killer Queen's bomb. ShigechiMangledFaceManga.png|Shigechi's face mangled from the explosion. ShigechiNobleManga.png|Shigechi nobly vows to protect his friends and family from Kira. ShigechiLastMomentsManga.png|Moments away from safety, Shigechi sees Kira for the last time. Fatty's death.jpg|Shigechi unknowingly detonates Killer Queen's bomb, killing him. shigechighost.jpg|Shigechi as a ghost. |-| Anime= Shigechi looming.png|Shigechi's initial appearance, looming menacingly over Josuke and Okuyasu. Intimidating_Shigekiyo.png|Shigechi first appears very intimidating... Grin!.png|...just before revealing his true intentions. Shigechi with his money.png|Playing with the coins he found. Shigechi offers money.png|Shigechi offers half of his money to Josuke and Okuyasu. The Invincible Trio.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! The trio super rich.png|Shigechi and his friends posing with their hard-earned cash. Shigechi's grin.png|Shigechi gives off a slimy grin, revealing his dubious side. Shigechi's greed.png|Shigechi covets Okuyasu and Josuke's fortune. The bank meeting.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu nervously trying to redeem their ticket. Shigechi betrayal.png|Shigechi betrays his friends, revealing his intentions to them. Harvest carrying Shigechi.png|Being carried by his Stand, Harvest. Shigechi taunts the duo.png|Taunting Josuke and Okuyasu after sabotaging the makeshift bridge. Triple Shigechi.png|Shigechi seemingly trilocates under a drunken haze from Josuke. The Hand swiping the check.png|Shigechi is tricked by Okuyasu as The Hand swipes the check away. Shigechi shocked.png|Screaming in terror after Josuke tears up the valuable check. Shigechi getting punched.png|Shigechi gets punched in the face by Okuyasu once his guard is lowered. Josuke pwns Shigechi.png|Being warned by Josuke to never double-cross them again. The trio getting the money.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu all receiving their shares of the money. Josuke threatens Shigechi.png|Being threatened by Josuke after making another greedy comment. Shigechi holding his lunch.png|Shigechi holding what he believes is his lunch, which is actually the "girlfriend" of serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Shigechi accuses his friends.png|Shigechi accuses Josuke and Okuyasu of stealing his sandwich. Shigechi attacks Kira.png|Shigechi prepares to battle Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. Shigechi warns Kira.png|Shigechi threatens to kill Kira with his Stand if he moves. Shigechi exploding.png|Shigechi's face partially exploding from Killer Queen's bomb. Shigechi mangled face.png|Shigechi's face mangled from the explosion. Kira threatens Shigechi's parents.png|Kira threatens to kill Shigechi's parents. Shigechi noble.png|Shigechi nobly vows to protect his friends and family from Kira. Wounded_Fatty.png|Searching for Josuke so Crazy Diamond can heal him Shigechi's last moments.png|Moments away from safety, Shigechi sees Kira for the last time. Shigechi's death anime.png|Shigechi dies after touching Killer Queen's fatal bomb. Shigechi's ghost.png|Shigechi's spirit ascends towards the heavens. Shigechi chase.png|Shigechi featured in the second opening, chase. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Shigechi (with other deceased Morioh citizens) featured in the third opening, Great Days. Shigechi KeyArt.png|Key art of Shigekiyo Yangu. |-| Game= ShigechiASB.jpg|Shigechi's render for All Star Battle ShigechiTaunt.jpg|Shigechi taunting, ASB English localization ShigechiHHA.jpg|Shigechi executing his HHA, ASB English localization Shigechi jojoeoh.png|Shigechi's render for Eyes of Heaven ShigechiAreaBossDR.png|Shigechi as an Area Boss in Diamond Records DRStatueShigechi3.jpg|3-star Statue in Diamond Records |-| Other= Shigechi.jpg|Shigechi as a figure with Harvest Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Shigechi as listed #9 favorite character, placing over DIO Fatty1.jpg Fatty2.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Trivia *In Araki's top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Shigechi was ranked ninth, listed just above DIO at #10 and being one of three Diamond is Unbreakable characters featured in the list. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Minor Allies Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4